User talk:Yuzan332
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:95521.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello Would you like to join me again back here? I know i never knew you but i see you were a common editor. Well, do you have any idea who the Bureacrat is? He/She seems to have disapeered too... :( Toph Lover Talk 06:32, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, well when this wiki develops more one of us should adopt it. Toph Lover Talk 04:02, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, i will read over each page later on tonight :) Toph Lover Talk 04:05, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Spamming Pages I've reported to wikia that there is currently no Bureacrat and pages have been added that shouldn't be. I'm awaiting their reply. Toph Lover Talk 21:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Absolute Boyfriend? Have you read Absolute boyfriend? I created the wiki and well, i need a bit of help with it :| Toph Lover Talk 00:02, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks :) and i have no idea who the admin is. Sorry. Toph Lover Talk 03:47, April 18, 2011 (UTC) The Picture Wow!!! The logo, it's really cool :) I have requested Bureacrat rights on this wiki, if i get accepted i will add that picture and make you an admin :) Toph Lover Talk 21:16, April 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I'm just etting restless by waiting for them to reply :P Toph Lover Talk 03:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Have you ever been on IRC? Toph Lover Talk 03:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) It's an internet relay chat for wikia. webchat.freenode.net :) where it says channels write: #wikia-animanga Toph Lover Talk 03:53, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, then try #wikia ? Toph Lover Talk 03:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) What channel are you in? Toph Lover Talk 04:06, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure Of course i will :) Toph Lover Talk 20:29, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello I have given you administrator rights. :) To change the wiki picture the size needs to be 250x65 pixels and it has to be a .png file :) Could you please change it? :) Thanks, Toph Lover Talk 01:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) Toph Lover Talk 04:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I am un-able to upload it seeming it is not a .png file, could you please make it one? Thanks :) Toph Lover Talk 04:36, April 21, 2011 (UTC) '''Done '''Thanks :) Toph Lover Talk 04:44, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Toph Lover Talk 05:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha Hahha yeah we should :) Toph Lover Talk 06:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # Kaitlin # 13 # New Zealand # I am most active on Avatar wiki And you? :) Toph Lover Talk 06:36, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Nice to ''formerly ''meet you :) Toph Lover Talk 06:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :D Toph Lover Talk 06:42, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Anime because it's less work. XD You? Toph Lover Talk 06:46, April 21, 2011 (UTC)